


Seduction

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 70s AU, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Sex between Minors, Teenagers, Weed, blowjob, both 17/seniors in high school, lmao don’t let this flop please, our first collab, past relationship, specifically teenagers, they’re at the age of consent tho, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: The summer of 1974 begins, marking the end of another school year for the soon-to-be senior Roman Vasquez. He eagerly leaves his school in the dust in hopes of something much better. Teenage ambition running amuck, he finds himself quickly entangled with his secret flame, the sexy school stoner, Virgil Allete.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note,
> 
> so this is ronnie and this is our first collab!!! pretty awesome lmao
> 
> hopefully we can do this again but you’ll read a bit more in mac’s author’s note
> 
> \- ronnie

The doors of none other than the Jefferson High School swung open at last, expending hundreds of horny, exhausted teens into summer’s hot grasps and freeing them from the iron grip of their teachers, homework, and a misogynistic dress code. Roman, former-junior and soon-to-be captain of the football team, couldn’t help but grin as he felt the warm summer breeze against his skin, striding down the front steps and out of his junior year.

The sun immediately drew her balmy finger down his back, sweat beading at the base of his neck and racing down his spine in a trail luckily hidden beneath his white Van Halen shirt. He inhaled the warm air deeply, exhaling with a satisfied huff and snapping himself out of the moment. Because there, in the middle of the parking lot, stood Patton waving aggressively his way in front of the car. How he had slipped out before the crowd was beyond Roman, but he still grinned as he jogged over and slipped into the passenger’s seat in one swift motion.

He’d have his own car next year after he saved up enough money working as a lifeguard at the beach, but until then, he didn’t mind riding with his best friend. Besides, the drive down the street and to the park- with  _ Hooked On A Feeling  _ blaring from the radio- was quick, while the soft hum of their engine accompanied Blue Swede and the excited bouts of banter from the two high schoolers.

Patton pulled into the parking lot in front of the park’s playground, and just beyond the jungle gym waved their friends already tossing around a football. Roman was quick to join them, tearing off his shirt to join the “skins” team.

“Think Rem just wanted to see me shirtless. You can get more than just that- all you’ve gotta do is ask.”

“Oh darling, you aren’t my type.”

“Alright, sure. First team to eighteen wins!”

And with that, Roman stripped Remy of the football, cradling it in his left arm and sprinting straight ahead towards the tree they claimed was goalline. Scoring the first point with ease.

The boys on the shirts team were outraged, exclaiming about cheating but in reality, they were laughing along and having a good time. With summer’s arms wrapped around them in a tight embrace, how could they not?

As the hours passed, the eighteen point cap turning into fifty, the mid-June sun beginning to slip behind graying clouds that darkened to a threatening pitch. But the boys continued until the last scavengable sliver had disappeared and their world had turned completely dark, the horizon long since a blur of muddled indigo. The group dispersed- skins victorious, of course- but Roman stayed behind.

“Sure you don’t want a ride?” Logan called out, leaning against the hood of the car, while Patton sat behind the wheel. 

“I don’t mind walking home,” he replied, tossing the football the way of his friend while shooting him a reassuring grin. Logan caught the ball with ease and Roman added, “Won’t start raining for a bit now, I don’t think. You lovebirds go off together, I’ll leave you to it.”

Roman turned before he could see either of his friends redden, crossing the field to the other side of the park where he would begin his journey home.

Before long, the clouds opened up and began to cry, droplets kissing his skin and cooling his flushed cheeks. The pungent smell of burnt coffee cut through the wet air and flooded Roman’s senses as he cut through the soccer field to get to the bleak parking lot resembling something out of the apocalypse. Ridden of cars and completely empty.

All except for one.

A cloud of smoke drifting from the parked van- a 1970 Ford Econoline, of all things. It was Virgil’s older sister’s pride and joy, and was particularly familiar to Roman. The leg dangling off of the edge of his bumper accompanied by another bent underneath a lazily draped arm was exactly what Roman expected to find.

The bohemian was none other than Virgil Allete, the source of Jefferson’s drug problem and the most desirable of all the stoners at said high school.

And slumped against the back of the seats clad in a Pink Floyd tank top- bandana folded into a headband and tied around his forehead, dark tendrils of hair hanging delicately over the black fabric- Roman couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip, biting the inside of his cheek as he found his feet guiding him Virgil’s way. Until they were but a foot apart.

“Hey, Princey,” he mumbled over the joint between his lips. He looked up at Roman, the notorious dark makeup smudged in a thin line over his bottom eyelid making his deep blue eyes resemble a storm-forsaken sea.

“Virge,” Roman retorted in a clipped voice, lips dry and throat even more so.

They had a past, him and Roman, one that seemed to have never really ended, if he was being honest. And from the way Virgil’s eyes darkened as his gaze wandered over Roman’s torso, he knew that the other was thinking the same thing. The sudden jolt of tension made his cock twitch.

Virgil took a drag of his joint and blew it in Roman’s vicinity before turning the joint in the same direction, an offering. Roman shook his head.

“I don’t do that sort of thing,”

In turn, Virgil raised a disbelieving brow, baiting the other, in a sense. He left his hand out, knowing Roman well enough to place his bets on what the other would do.

And after a moment, “Ah, fuck it. We’re basically seniors now, huh?”

“Right,” Virgil said as Roman wrapped his lips around the paper, trading the joint off and eyeing him as the other took a deep drag of the bitter, burning smoke. He coughed a bit, glancing back to meet the other’s gaze. Relaxed as always, without a care in the world.

He passed it back, leaning against the open door as he watched Virgil’s lips accommodate the joint again. Looking gorgeous, dangerous, and every other word in the dictionary that meant trouble.

Rain continued to splatter onto the empty asphalt of the parking lot as Roman began to fade into an ethereal daze. Inadvertently, he leaned towards Virgil as the storm gained strength, grazing the renegade’s knee in a futile attempt to evade the water that had just begun to steadily prick the backs of his legs and his neck. Virgil observed the subtle action and leaned forward, shuffling his way out of the van.

Roman swallowed.

“Come in and, uh . . . stay dry. If you want, of course,” Virgil uttered quietly, motioning towards the inviting van. His eyes were darker than the clouds above, implying more than just shelter from the impudent rain.

Without thinking hard about it, Roman nodded and hoisted himself in, Virgil following suit. He had been there before, numerous times before, and it was merely habit when Virgil fluidly swung the back doors behind them, hand pressing against Roman’s chest and knocking him back to his elbows while following him down to never decrease the space between them. With the click of the shut door, a chill ran down their spines and Roman, bottom lip snug between his teeth, gave Virgil a small nod after an elongated second of thick tension.

A nod to their past. And the present, it seemed.

Thunder began to rumble in the distance as Virgil lowered his mouth onto Roman’s. The quarterback’s hand involuntarily drifted to Virgil’s lower back while he lifted his hips up. To establish the contact he so desperately needed.

He could feel Virgil’s half-hard erection pressing against his similarly hardening groin and groaned quietly, Virgil’s lips drifting towards Roman’s neck at the sound of him. His tongue grazed the delicate skin in a long, dirty drag and caused Roman to release a short breath. The pot he accepted earlier was beginning to kick in, slowing down the already sedated world around him and allowing him to appreciate what he had. Who he had on top of him with a hand pressed to his chest before both his lips and his hand lazily descended to his belt buckle.

It was only a moment longer before Roman’s cock was exposed, Virgil’s calloused fingers digging into his hips and sending a jolt through Roman’s body as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He ran his tongue over him before pushing his head farther along, throat tensing around his shaft.

He continued to suck, pleasure coursing through Roman’s body like a tidal wave as he entangled his fingers into Virgil’s dark hair, unable to see the ghost of the other boy’s hand over his own cock. Getting off to sucking his dick, just like he always did.

Roman release a low moan, the summer heat begging for attention as the windows of Virgil’s van began to fog and blurred the world around them. A barrier between them and reality, one that Roman would never like to sever, not as the tips of Virgil’s fingers slid towards his entrance.

“Wait,” said Roman.

Virgil stopped, hands frozen and lips removed from him completely. He raised his gaze, making sure Roman felt heard.

“Don’t bother.”

“What?” asked Virgil, surprise clear in his tone.

“No- just go. I just need you.”

Lightning flashed in his eyes as Virgil pulled himself up and adjusted his position between Roman’s legs, not needing to be told twice. He pinned one of Roman’s hands above his head, his other hand guiding his cock and pressing himself inside. Roman turned his head, biting down hard on his bottom lip as the fingernails of his free hand dug into Virgil’s back.

After a moment for the two to adjust, Virgil slowly pulled out and began to rock back into him, the changing patterns of the rain bending to his will and matching his rhythm. Roman was moaning after only a few seconds, eyes tightly shut as he arched his back in an attempt to match Virgil’s pace. To get more of him.

Virgil let out a few choppy, repressed breaths, quickening his pace as the mid-summer’s storm turned even more lethal. He slammed his hips erratically while increasing the speed and force. Lightning struck outside Virgil’s van, their van, and illuminated the interior, showering the two in light and revealing to the other just how gorgeous they looked. Roman’s skin was red, a shade incomparable to anything but the most radiant sunset, and Virgil’s was dripping with sweat as he worked their bodies together, controlled the movements of both Roman and the sky.

To anyone else, doing the two simultaneously was unheard of and yet here he was. Here they were again, Virgil in full control of the world around him and the boy beneath him.

Shattered sounds continued to tear from Roman’s throat, pleasure clearly apparent in every word or involuntary twitch of his body. Virgil was nearing the edge, but he kept the pace, counting the seconds for the sky to crack. A clap of thunder rattled the car and in time, Virgil spilled over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him and tearing Roman in two. He followed soon after, head thrown back and Virgil’s name on his lips.

It wasn’t until the storm began to come down, their chests evening and breaths becoming more reliable, did the two break apart, Roman grunting as he felt the drag of the other sliding out of him. Virgil merely smirked, reaching for the abandoned joint and lighting it again.

“I’m going to light your shirt on fire,” he mindlessly said, leaning back against the van’s door, naked as the day he was born, with his eyes on Roman. Not necessarily because he wasn’t a fan of Van Halen, but because Virgil figures that Roman knew maybe one song by them.

“Over my dead body,” Roman replied, still far-too breathless for his liking. Coach was going to kill him if he was still this out of shape come pre-season.

With a small snicker that seemed to rid the sky from the clouds above, Virgil released a cloud of his own and said, “That’s the point, Princey.”

Roman took the joint from him after that, shaking his head and wondering how the hell he was going to survive until the end of the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! we’re back in the game since school is finally over!! this is ronnie and i’s first collab and i wrote the first draft while i was very, very high so i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> ronnie and i are working on many different things right now, so expect more from us in the future!
> 
> til next time,  
> mac


End file.
